kingdomofsilverwindfandomcom-20200214-history
Aelars
The Aelars The Aelars is the pantheon of the six worlds. Veriil, Xenir and Aesra. Each world represents one of the Aelars. The Five Aelars are Xea, Diseralla, Merissa, Zenfon, and Sacrethan. Xea represents aeth. The holy light. Mother and patron to all paladins and light devoters. Diseralla represents maeth which means nature. Mother and patron to all life on Xenir, Aesra and Veriil. Merissa represents vaeth. Which means water. The greatest elemental in the Aelar. Zenfon represents zaeth. Which means strength. Most warriors pray to this god for strength. Sacrethan represents firath. Which means fire and wind. Sacrethan is often spoke as the Highfather. Veriil is the realm of Zenfon. Xenir is the realm of Merrisa. Aesra is the realm of Xea. Also two other realms that is not yet discovered. Worlds' Heart In the outer space without influence of Veriil, Aesra and Xenir lives the the giant and enormous dragons. Before the madnesss of Ve'reat, these dragons were locked in this formation. The black dragon is named Vaesir and the white one is called Maerai, they fell in love with eachother, as they fell in eachother's seduce, the Worlds' Heart became made, At the madness of Ve'reat. Ve'reat used almost all of his power, and trapped Vaesir in a seperate prison, so the five realms would descend into chaos, at that time Maerai fell tears, missing her soul-mate. From her tears, the stars were created. Later the Pantheon came and helped Maerai, and broke Vaesir's prison, and once again reunion them. Clash of Glory In the realm of Xenir. The demons and the Aelars were fighting a desperate battle. If the Aelars lost the battle. Xenir would've fallen to the demons. And aswell of Merrisa's fall. When one realm falls, so does the Aelar of it. Xea protected the realm core together with Ve'reat. Xea's older brother. Ve'reat was not one of the chosen to be an Aelar. So came the Supreme Demon King, Verlator. Xea fought against Verlator for a long time. Xea was about to impale Verlator with her spear of glory. As Ve'reat stabbed a blade on her back. A cursed dark blade. Xea fell directly on the floor. Her blood was cursed by Ve'reat. As Ve'reat were in the prophecy aknowledged to be the Dark-King. That was the fall to madness of Ve'reat. Later Xea recovered, and the Aelars fought back the demons. Xea was frustated of Ve'reat's betrayal, and sought out her brother herself. "Brother what have become of you? You used to be a faithful and loyal half-blooded Aelar." whispered Xea to Ve'reat's mind. "The Aelar Council is over, sister. Cannot you see it? Inorder to make a new world, you need to purge them". The Tales Beyond Truth Greed. Once in a village far far away, lived a simple farmer with his family. This farmer was very miserable, he worked day in, day out. And plead to the Aelars for this misery to end, but nothing happened. One day, when the farmer came home a late night, he laid to bed, and a mystery light appeared infront of him, the farmer thought he was dreaming. The light said "You are chosen to gain 3 wishes". The farmer thought for a second, and said "I wish I had infinite wishes forever". The light made a cracking sound. And it the light was gone. One day, the farmer went to the local town market, and saw a watermelon, but he was broke, and had no money. So the farmer said, "I wish I was rich". And suddenly four pouches of the finest gold appeared around his waist, he thenwent to buy the watermelon. Later he saw a noble and beautiful lady in the townmarket, and said "I wish that lady loved me and married me". And poof, the lady went to the man. And suddenly, at the mid-day broke through, all people went to the town market, to buy their stuff. And the annoying town noise began, and the farmer hated it. "I wish everyone just would shut up already". And poof, everyone including the farmer self lost their ability to say something, and because of that, the farmer nolonger could make more wishes. And it ended with that the farmer afterall just got 3 wishes. Later, as he couldn't say anything, the lady left him, thieves took his gold. And it ended with that the farmer lost everything and his voice because of his greed. Defile of Zhenfon In the Maelrian kingdom of Xenir. A day the king of the Maelrian kingdom wanted to be known as the biggest king ever lived. And for that, he had to kill an Aelar. The king, Jonathan took up his blade enchanted by pure blackvenom which in the prophecy could kill an Aelar. As the Maelrian kingdom attacked the Aelar's angels, Zhenfon, the Aelar of strength transformed himself into a bird, and flew down to the tower of the palace, where Queen Mia slept. As Zhenfon flew inside, he changed form to the Queen's slave. Queen Mia looked up, and saw her slave, as she almost expected him. Zhenfon began to defile Queen Mia's body through his limb. As King Jonathan kicked the door up because of the blackvenom blade pointed at the slave (Zhenfon), as he saw Queen Mia with Zhenfon. "No, you bastard", and the King Jonathan kept striking out in the air, as he came closer to Zhenfon. Zhenfon made a grin, as he disappeared. Quest of Greed Once upon a time, there lived a lady. This lady was rich and married to the lord of the town. She didn't care for anyone but herself, she was ruthless and merciless. One day, the lord sent out his lady to the woods, because he has heard of this well with milliards of gold coins but only a pure lady could find the well. So the lady gladly accepted, and went out in the Twilight Forest, the lady kept searching for the well. But nothing. She fell through a thorn bush, and her dress got ripped. She had no other choice, than to remove her robes, and there she was fully naken. She tried to cover her breasts and her lower part, because she ment that a noble lady shouldn't show her parts. That's when a bear came to the lady. The lady was terrified, and took a stick and holded it forth in a motion for the bear to stay away. The bear bit the stick into pieces, as it overwhelmed the lady, and began to actual impregnant sexually and erotically her, the lady kept screaming but the bear kept it's grip on her. When the bear was fully done, it died. It just laid lifeless on the ground, the lady looked oddly at the bear, as she quickly ran out of the forest, she felt embarrased by the event, and held it as a secret. She sneaked around in the town, to people wouldn't see her in the darkness. She went into her enormous house, and quickly took on some noble robes, that's when she felt a rubble from her stomach... Rift of Illusion Far far away, a little child named David Merowyn, went to school in the town he lived in. The little child was misunderstood, people didn't like what he did. David Merowyn was a childexperimenting with the base elementals, David tried to make things out of metal. And the children in the school didn't like him for that, calling him a geek and nerd. Most people didn't know or didn't understand what he did. But he was often bullied in school, especially by one child, the strongest child Andreas Lonelion. David was the smartest in all of his classes. English, Math, Magic, and History, one class where he actually taught the original teacher and the students, chemistry. He was deep friends with the principal of the school, and offered him to jump some grades over. But the child refused saying, that he wanted to raise in grades as he raises in age. A day, when David was walking home, he went into a deadend in the town, he was about to turn back, as a rift opened in the deadend. He stepped into the rift, as he woke up in his bedroom. "What..?" David saw what the clock was on the family clock, as he was to get late to school. David came to school, and Andreas Lonelion's friend came over to him, and gave him a friendly greeting. David was thinking "Ehm.. what?". As he saw Andreas having David's clothes on, and David had Andreas normal clothes on. He walked into chemistry class, as he stood up at the teacher table as usual. And people whispered around "We got a new chemistry teacher?". Andreas' friends, which was now David's, looked oddly at him. "David, get down here quick". David sat on a stool. As Andreas stepped into the room. Someone placed a "I am the geek here" paper on Andreas' back, completely like someone did it yesterday on David's back. Andreas took forth a project, he had prepared yesterday on the table, a prototype robot. As David, uncontrolling his hands, in an 'accident' threw water at the robot, as it went completely broke. David's friends said: "Atleast, there is something you learn from these classes" And the whole class laughed. As David uncontrolling his feets and actual his whole body, he came home. Andreas' father stood ready at his entry to the house, as the father had a belt, hitting David with it. David felt the pain, but he didn't control his body. As tears felt out of his eyes. "Do not cry boy, you're weak.". David went into his four feet high room. As he sat down, crying still. The father came in "It is time, boy. Your employer has arrived". A 50 year old man, with long grey hair and beard came into the room. And smiled at the boy oddly, as the father closed the door. And with one, David woke up in valley of the dead-end... Chosen of Nature. Once upon a time, a noble lady prayed to Diserella of that the woodcutters of the town wouldn't harm the Twilight Forest. The woodcutter captain gave motion for the woodcutters to start as the noble lady stood infront of the trees. The captain yelled "Out of the way, lass". The lady refused, and the woodcutters continued. As a bright green light appeared around the noble lady, as growths from the Twilight Forest can be heard. Animals, bears and deers. Also the noble lady made a growth, as plants from the ground forms out as tentacles. The tentacles grabbed the woodcutters and thrown them long away from the Twilight Forest. The woodcutter captain and the woodcutters ran away, as the merciless noble lady killed and smashed the woodcutters. "I gave you chances, foolish captain. Now feel Diserella's wrath upon you!". The woodcutter's bodies gets wrapped in by plants, and grows to one by the ground. The lady seems relieved, as she falls to the ground, and the plants wraps her and swirl her into the ground. Love of the Cursed. A wolf growth can be heard through the town. As a shade is seen jumping from house to house. Another wolf growth can be heard. Two shades can be seen struggling at a house. As one of the shades falls down from one of the house. A young and handsome boy, was walking through the town. The boy would be around 17 years old. As he sees a girl fall down from a house's roof, a beautiful young blond girl with the look to be the age of 16-17. The girl looks up at the boy, as both of them feels a bond between both of them. The boy answers "I-i--i.. My-y--y-yyy nnnn-aaa-mmmee is T-ttt-aaargeras" the girl looked up at the so-called Targeras, as the girl looked nervous around. "My name is Julie". A wolf growth can be heard. As the girl looks nervously around again. Targeras asked the girl Julie, if she wanted to walk around the town with him. And Julie gladly accepted. As Targeras and Julie walked down the street, as the wolf growth returned. As Targeras turned around, Julie was gone. A shade with wings was seen in the night, as a shade flew off the balcony and attacked the shade with wings, as the shade with wings fell down from the sky, Targeras quickly began to run and saw that the shade with wings was Julie with vampire wings. A shadowy shade came down from and landed perfectly, the shade were a werewolf with fangs ready to kill Julie. Targeras is frighten from Julie dying to this werewolf, and holds his hand out. As a sudden silverlight comes out ofTargeras' hand and hits the werewolf, knockbacking it various of houses away. Targeras looks at his hands, and thinks "How did I just do that..?", Targeras helps Julie up. And Julie asks "Why and how did you do that..? Why would you help an abomination like me..?". Targeras thinks for a moment and says "Right as I saw you fall down from the sky, I knew you were my angel". Julie seems flattered and says "I am a vampire, I am cursed and I will always be". Targeras holds around Julie, as he says "It is not what you look like, but how your mind is". Julie looks kindly against Targeras and says "I am a cold-blooded murderer, you just met me". -"At the moment we met, I knew that you are the one. " Targeras kneels down, and opens a jewel chest. "Will you be the one?". Julie replied gladly and excited. "Yes, yes I will. Thank you". As Julie accepted the proposal, her wings and fangs disappeared. "Because you proposed to me, the prophecy has been fulfilled. I am a human, finally!", as Julie hugged Targeras. -Pictures to come soon- Halls of Aelar In Xenir. The sanctuary and dungeon of Halls of Aelar. Sacred temple, and the point of full pray. Prayers to the Aelars are stronger here than no where else. Only few knows the sanctum. It is said that the chosen can ascend to the Aelars, and take Ve'reat's seat in the Aelar Council.